


A Joyful Holiday

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [93]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Crossover, F/M, Morning Sickness, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Darcy's plans for a Christmas eve surprise are thwarted when she feels more than a little under the weather.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Fred Weasley
Series: Make the Dust Fly [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Stockings of Joy Collection





	A Joyful Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).



> This story was written for Quinzee as part of the Stockings of Joy event at Wizarding Crossover Connection on Facebook. This was such a joy to write and I hope that you love it! Happy holidays and happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #DarcyLewisBingo Square Y2: "Cute!"

"Cute!"

"I knew you would like it," Hermione said as she passed the box over to her friend. "Fred is going to be ecstatic when you tell him the news."

"We've been trying to get pregnant since we got married last fall," Darcy said, taking the box from Hermione and peering inside. A red ornament was nestled there with two little baby feet painted on. Above it, the words' Coming Soon' revealed everything that Fred wanted for Christmas this year.

"Well, Luna, that crafty witch made sure it was perfect for you," Hermione explained as she put the lid back on for Darcy and set it on the table. "When are you going to tell him? Christmas Eve?"

Darcy nodded and sat down at the table to nibble on the coffee cake Hermione had prepared. She was having some issues with morning sickness, but she hated to turn down her friend's baking. "I thought that would be best. The whole family will be there, so we can all celebrate together."

Hermione sat down, too and sipped her tea. "I'm thrilled," she said and rubbed her own swollen belly. "This little one will be here in a little over a month, so our babies will get to grow up together."

"You and Sam are definitely going to have to give us all the parenting tips," Darcy mused, finally giving up on her half-eaten cake. "Molly will have a bunch too, but it will be good to have a friend my age with a baby."

Taking sympathy on her friend, Hermione got up and waddled over to the cupboard. She returned with a pack of saltine crackers. "Here, eat these instead of the sweet cake. It will help settle your stomach."

"Thank you," Darcy said, opening the package and chewing on one of the bland crackers. "I'm honestly surprised Fred hasn't figured out I'm pregnant. I've been spending most of the day running to the bathroom to be sick. This first trimester is no joke."

"I'd love to promise it gets better, but it doesn't," Hermione said with a laugh, but she did reach out and pat Darcy on the arm. "It's worth it in the end, but it can be stressful."

"I can only imagine," Darcy said, finishing her cracker and taking another. "Now tell me, what are you and Sam thinking of naming the baby?"

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived, and Darcy worried that she wouldn't be able to attend the Weasley clan's party. Her morning sickness was turning into more of an all-day sickness. She tried desperately to hide her nausea from Fred as they got ready in the bedroom. When Fred picked up his cologne, she quickly held up a hand.

"Can you skip the cologne tonight, Fred?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the fact that she was paler than usual.

"Sure," her husband said, setting the little bottle back on the dresser. "Is everything okay? Are you feeling sick?"

"Maybe just a little nauseous," Darcy admitted, closing her eyes as her stomach threatened to revolt again. "I'll be fine after I drink some ginger ale though. Hermione said there would be some at the party."

Fred sat down next to Darcy at her vanity. "We can stay at home tonight if you're not feeling up to it," he said, brushing her dark hair away from her face. "I don't want you to feel pressured to go."

"If we don't go then I won't be able to give you the present I have planned," Darcy said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "It was supposed to be an extraordinary surprise."

"As much as I love surprises and my family, I understand if you need to stay home," Fred said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "It will be a joyful holiday whether we spend it with my folks or on our own."

"Are you sure?" Darcy said chest tight with worry. "I don't want to disappoint you or your parents."

"Nah," Fred said, standing up and undoing the tie he'd painstakingly knotted moments before. "Plus, it means I don't have to wear this bloody thing. I hate ties and mum always insists we dress up for Christmas eve."

Laughing, Darcy kicked off her heels. "Thank goodness because my feet were dying in those shoes and we hadn't even left the house yet." The truth was her feet were swollen from being pregnant, but she hadn't revealed that secret just yet. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Absolutely," Fred said with a grin. "I can send our owl explaining what happened. Your gift can wait until tomorrow, right?"

"Actually," Darcy began, standing and walking over to her nightstand. "Can I still give it to you? It will help you understand why I'm too sick to go to the party." Opening the drawer, she extracted the little box she'd wrapped since the other day and then handed it to Fred. "Merry Christmas, Fred."

Fred smiled and took the little box, carefully opening and tearing the paper. Giving her a curious glance, he lifted off the lid and peered inside. A second later, as realization dawned in his eyes, he extracted the ornament and asked, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"You're going to be a daddy," Darcy said, tears stinging her eyes.

Throwing the empty box onto the bed, but handling the ornament carefully, Fred gently pulled Darcy in for a kiss. When he released his hold, he said, "I love you so much, you know that? This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

"I was hoping you would like it," Darcy said, cheeks flushed from their kiss. "I've been so sick lately because I'm pregnant, and I thought we could surprise everyone tonight."

"To hell with all of them," Fred said, still grinning from ear to ear as he looked at the ornament and then back to her. "I want to spend tonight with my wife." Pulling her close and kissing her again, he added, "Are you okay with that?"

Resting her head on Fred's chest, Darcy closed her eyes and nodded. "It sounds perfect to me."

"Good," Fred said, and then lifted his hand to look at the ornament again. "I'm going to hang this on our tree. While I do that and put some milk on for cocoa, why don't you get comfortable."

"Okay," Darcy agreed, nodding and unbuttoning her top. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

As Fred hurried from the room, he paused in the doorway and looked back at her once more. "I love you."

"I love you too," Darcy replied, feeling a rush of warmth and happiness inside her chest. With one more blown kiss, Fred bounded downstairs and left Darcy alone with her thoughts for a moment as she changed back into her comfortable lounge clothes.

Fred was right; it didn't matter if they were with family or friends so long as they had each other. They would have a joyful holiday all on their own, at least for tonight. Tomorrow was Christmas, and Darcy hoped to be feeling better by then so they could share the news of their baby with everyone. Until then, they would snuggle up with some hot cocoa, or saltine crackers in Darcy's case, and just enjoy the comfort and love they provided for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
